


you're such a backstabber (and everybody knows it)

by mikeycliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I never know what to tag but !! there aren't any warnings besides ?? swearing but. yeah, M/M, among us au??, and. a marriage proposal fic???, god this is so dumb, shocker - Freeform, this is fluff not angst even tho the title makes it sorta seem like that okay, this is very dumb and short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “you’re evil,” luke pouted, walking over to him and sitting beside him. “dick. i can’t believe you fucking killed me. i want a different boyfriend.” he sniffed, maybe milking it a little. he leant his head on michael’s shoulder, not really looking at the screen. he was too busy trying to be mad at him.― luke can’t exactly believe it when michael stabs him in the back (both figuratively and literally) during one of their many games of among us, but he probably shouldn’t have been that surprised by his boyfriend.(or: the among us fic.)
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	you're such a backstabber (and everybody knows it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibabybuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybuckley/gifts).



> okay!! this is... a thing. it’s very dumb and self indulgent inspired by the stupidly high amount of among us I’ve been playing recently, and also by [ainslee's](https://ashesonthefloor.tumblr.com) 5sus headcanons that she just posted! also this fic is dedicated to [Gigi](https://compulsiveidiota.tumblr.com) aka my wife <3 I borrowed your brand of marriage proposals but !! combined with my very very dumb ideas. i really hope you enjoy this? It's not the best but! if it makes you smile that's enough for me
> 
> yes. anyway!! enjoy, hopefully? also this has a million mistakes because it’s 5am and I’m tired and can't be arsed to read through this and fix them! (someone beta my fics for me please I’m begging you.)

They were playing Among Us again, and Luke was pretty sure he was about to be killed.

Him, Michael, Calum and Ashton were playing with a bunch of strangers. Michael had locked himself in their spare room ― which was home to Michael’s gaming computer and his setup for whenever he streamed ― after Luke had asked him what room he was in, stupidly paranoid that his boyfriend was plotting to kill him.

The worst part was that Luke hadn't even been planning on killing Michael. Sure, he’d been the imposter that round, but he hadn’t actually killed anyone. The worst he’d done was accidentally vented a couple of times, but that happened pretty much every time they played.

It wasn't a big deal if him and Michael cheated anyway, even if Michael said it was. Calum and Ashton were together and definitely cheating, because Calum had started accusing Orange last round with absolutely no proof and they’d turned out to be the imposter.

But Michael took games weirdly serious. It wasn't a big deal when he stole money from the bank when they’d last played Monopoly, but he’d almost flipped the board when Ashton had mistakenly tried to collect rent when he shouldn't have. And Mikey wasn't allowed to play Mario Kart with them anymore, not since the incident two Christmases ago when he’d launched his Nintendo Switch controller at Luke after he’d somehow beaten him at a game ― Michael still ranted about it now, saying he’d definitely somehow cheated, or that he’d only won because Calum had helped and distracted him ― and given him a black eye.

Luke had forgiven him for that though, he just didn't want it to happen again. But hopefully it wouldn't, since they were playing Among Us in separate rooms. It was only the next room over, not that he’d been paying that close attention to how far away they were. He wasn't that clingy. Honestly, Michael was probably more clingy than him. He was always the one hugging Luke just because, or clinging to him in the mornings when he tried to get up for woke, pouting his stupidly adorable pout and saying, “No, just tell your boss you’re sick or something.”

Luke always told him he couldn't, and then ended up doing it anyway because there was absolutely no way he could say no to Michael even if he wanted to.

He’d got so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't really noticed the round later. Calum had been the imposter that round, along with some person playing as Black. He clicked play again, since he figured everyone would want to go for another few rounds.

Ashton was the host of their server. They’d all mutually agreed that giving Michael the power to change the settings wasn't the smartest idea. The first and only time they’d let that happen, they’d ended up with a 10 second cool down, about thirty million tasks and the little astronauts moving at the highest speed possible.

Luke’s phone loaded, and his little pink character joined Ashton’s red one, quickly accompanied by Michael’s and Calum’s. Most of the people from the last game rejoined, and it didn't take long for the server to fill up completely.

Luke let out a sigh of relief when he was a crewmate.

Honestly, he didn't like being the imposter. He didn't understand why anyone did. It was probably the most stressful thing he had to do in the day, he just hated it. He always ended up accidentally killing people and getting caught, or killing someone and self reporting the body without even meaning to. And Michael always accused him of being the imposter even when he hadn’t killed anyone, just because it was funny.

Being a crewmate was just a lot more fun. Luke could just go around and do all of his tasks, even though a few of them annoyed him and were a little difficult. Honestly, he didn't even mind it when he got killed. It was nice to just float about the map and not be restricted by walls or anything.

He headed to electrical, but left after quickly seeing how many people were in there. Luke kind of avoided everyone whenever he played, mainly just because he was terrified that literally everyone would kill him. Pretty much the only person who he knew wouldn't was Ashton, just because he knew how bad Luke was at the game. He pitied him, but Luke didn't mind.

Honestly Luke didn't really even like Among Us that much. But Michael liked it, and Luke liked Michael. Loved him, even. He definitely loved him.

He made his way to the upper engine area since he had a task there, and winced a little when he saw a flash of yellow and the hat Michael was using for his character at the minute, the cat one. He… didn't think Michael was the imposter. But then again, he didn't really know.

He should probably have a little more faith in his boyfriend.

He started doing his task, only slightly terrified as the menu popped up and he realised he couldn't even see Michael. He could sneak behind him and stab him in the back and Luke probably wouldn't even realise until it was too late.

Hopefully Ashton would find his body and realise that Michael was the sneaky fucker that killed him for no reason. Sure, that was technically the purpose of the game, but still. There was a level of trust in a relationship and that level was not killing each other in Among Us. Sure, not killing each other in real life was pretty important too. But Luke cared more about Among Us right now.

Luke managed to fix his task without dying, and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was keeping in when he walked past Michael and didn't die.

He wasn't sure who he thought was the imposter, honestly. Maybe Calum, usually they didn't have any clue when it was him. He wasn't even sure whether anyone had been killed yet, but no meetings had been called or anything.

He must have gotten a little distracted in his thoughts about who the imposter could possibly be, because when he blinked and glanced back at his phone screen Michael was breaking his neck.

“What the fuck!” He yelled, almost throwing his phone in anger.

It was only a game. But he couldn't believe Michael would do that, even though he definitely shouldnt be surprised because it’d happened countless times before.

He threw his phone on his bed somewhere, caring less and less about if it went to sleep and he got booted from the server. It wasn't the end of the world.

“Michael?” He called, crossing the short distance between his bedroom and the spare room and not even knocking before pushing the door open and glaring at him.

Mikey was really lucky he looked so cute right now, all cuddled up on the couch with Luke’s hoodie on, a blanket over his knees and an iPad in his lap. “Hey, Lu,” he gave him an innocent smile.

“You’re evil,” Luke pouted, walking over to him and sitting beside him. “Dick. I can't believe you fucking killed me. I want a different boyfriend.” He sniffed, maybe milking it a little. He leant his head on Michael’s shoulder, not really looking at the screen. He was too busy trying to be mad at him.

“It's just a game,” Mikey laughed a little, turning the lights off in the space ship.

“You’re just a game,” he grumbled. “What are you doing?” Luke asked, frowning when Michale’s little character approached his body.

He snorted. “I’m reporting you.”

“I thought you said that self reporting was the dumbest thing anyone could ever do?” That’d been like, two games ago. Michael had gotten killed and was taking the piss out of whoever had killed him to Ashton, Calum and Luke in their discord server.

“Well… maybe that was part of my elaborate plan to convince you guys that I’d never self report.” He shrugged, and Luke knew he was definitely just making that up on the spot but he didn't bother mentioning it.

“Wanker,” he mumbled, half tempted to knock Michael’s iPad out of his lap so he lost the game. But he wouldn't do that, Luke was actually nice unlike someone.

Michael reported his body, and Luke started to pay a little more attention to what was actually going on in the game as the voting menu popped up and Michael typed his way into the chat.

So who killed my husband then? >:(

Okay, so maybe Luke would be lying if he said his chest didn't tighten and butterflies didn't start squirming around in his stomach as soon as he read the word husband. Michael hadn’t exactly called him that before. They hadn't even discussed marriage. Fuck, Calum and Ashton had been together a lot longer than they had and he was pretty sure that they werent planning on getting married anytime soon.

It wasn't that big of a deal, Luke wasn't sure why he was even thinking seriously about it. It was just a joke, and the laugh that Michael let out when someone that was definitely a twelve year old boy replied to that with ‘ha gay’ definitely solidified that. Michael was bombarded with about a hundred people asking him where the body was found, and Luke stopped paying attention to what was going on in the game.

“I don't think you’re supposed to call people that aren’t your husband your husband, you know? Unless you have like, a secret husband out there or something?” Although that was a laughable idea since Luke had known Michael since they were kids, and his boyfriend didn't leave the house long enough to have a secret husband.

He laughed again, and Luke kind of wanted to cry. He didn't even want to get married. Maybe he did a little, but that was only because he loved Michael a lot, and he knew Michael was kind of… iffy about stuff like that. Labels. Commitment. It’d taken three months for them to stop fucking and actually admit that they were properly, seriously dating. Just because Michael had skirted around the subject whenever Luke tried to bring it up.

But he wanted Michael. He’d always wanted him, and it wasn't like he needed a piece of paper to solidify the idea that him and Michael were always going to be together, but… maybe it’d be nice.

“Maybe. I can call you my husband if I want to.” He smiled, nose scrunching up like it always did whenever he was kind of irritated. “Fuck, some kid’s trying to blame me for killing you.”

Luke bypassed the last comment, completely focused on the first. “Do you want to?” He asked, a little hesitant to say the least.

Michael looked at him properly, not so focused on the game anymore. “Do I want to what? Kill you? Cause… if you’re like, actually upset about that you can kill me first next time you get imposter? I’ll let you and everything.”

Luke forced a laugh, shaking his head. God, it was just like him to make a situation out of fuck all and get so upset just because Michael had called him his husband. “No… the other thing.”

His boyfriend just gave him a confused look. “Do I want to call you my husband?” He asked, head tilting to the side a little, looking like a confused kitten or something.

He shrugged, shifting so he wasn't leaning on Michael so much. “I mean, maybe. Yeah.”

Michael just looked even more confused. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“You were the one who brought up being husbands,” he pouted, crossing his arms.

Mikey knew him well, so he set his iPad aside ― a detail he’d deliberately miss out everytime they told this story, not wanting to lose his status as the resident gamer guy who didn't let anything interrupt his game and turned to face him properly.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” He asked again, and Luke shook his head. Michael took his hands, tugging them out of the position they were in. “Are you asking me to ask you to marry me?”

Luke found himself nodding without really even realising it. “Maybe.”

Micahel’s brows furrowed. “I didn't realise you even wanted to marry me.”

He laughed a little, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot. Of course I want to marry you. I’m pretty sure I’ve wanted to marry you ever since I’ve met you.”

“I don't think that it’s legal for eleven year olds to get married, you know? And I’m pretty sure I remember eleven year old you absolutely hating me.” Michael wouldn't be Michael without ruining a moment with a dumb joke.

“Fuck you,” he pouted, but it didn't stick long because Luke found a dumb smile breaking out on his face within twenty seconds. “If you’re gonna ask me to marry you you’ve gotta do it properly.”

Michael grinned. “Promise you’ll say yes?”

Luke had to resist the urge to just sigh and get annoyed that after all these years Michael still didn't believe he wanted to be with him. Honestly, there wasn't anyone else in the world that he could imagine him being with. Micahel was just the best and there wasn't anyone else that understood him the way that Michael did.

But he didn't. Instead he let go of Micahel’s hand and offered him his pinky finger.

“Pinky swear,” he smiled sweetly.

Michael laughed a little, and wrapped his pinky around Luke’s, pressing their thumbs together to seal the pinky promise. “Luke Hemmings, will you marry me?”

He pretended to think about it for a minute, before nodding. “Of course I do.”

His boyfriend ― or his fiance ― let out a small sigh and let go of his pinky finger to cup his cheek and pull him into a long kiss. Luke was pretty sure he could spend the rest of his life kissing Michael, in fact he was excited to. Michael was just his person, and now he got to be with his person forever.

“Actually,” Luke giggled, pulling away from the kiss with a grin. “I’ll marry you on one condition.”

Michael just sighed. “We’ve already got three dogs, babe. The landlord won't let us have anymore.”

He shook his head, poking his side lightly. “That’s not what I was gonna say.” He laughed a little more. “I’ll marry me as long as you promise never to kill me in Among Us again.”

The other man scoffed, and chewed on his lip. “You drive a hard bargain, Hemmings.”

Luke just shrugged, pretending to be more hurt by that comment than he actually was. “What’s more important to you? Winning a game or marrying me.” He poked Mikey’s stomach, giving him a dimpled grin.

“Definitely marrying you,” he decided, laughing a little and kissing him again.

A few moments later they were interrupted by a call from a very annoyed Calum and Ashton, who explained that everyone had voted Michael out for being suspiciously quiet. (Luke was pretty sure that he’d knocked the iPad off of Michael’s lap when he’d pulled him closer for some celebratory kissing.) But Luke didn't find himself minding too much.

**Author's Note:**

> well !! that happened. i'm VERY active on tumblr in fact that's quite literally all i do so,, come check That out @[mikeycliffords](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com)!! thank u for reading <3


End file.
